Susurros
by Winamark
Summary: Una nueva guerra, donde los antiguos enemigos se volverán aliados
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ningún personaje reconocible me pertenecen. No obtengo ningún beneficio con ello.

Advertencias: universo un tanto alternativo, yaoi (relaciones homosexuales), supongo que habrá violencia en su momento. Por si algún motivo crees que puede ofenderte, por favor no continúes.

Disculpas de la autora: sé que van a encontrar demasiados puntos, soy consciente de que son incorrectos pero he optado por ponerlos para que los guinoes y otros signos pudieran verse, pues el programa quick edit me los borra o no los reconoce, por favor disculpen las molestias. Al igual que faltan letras y acentos, también es consecuencia de lo antes mencionado.

PRÓLOGO

África, el continente del origen de la vida, el futuro, se encuentra en una espiral de guerra y violencia como nunca se ha conocido, como si no fuera suficiente las catástrofes naturales se suceden, la población de las zonas más castigadas se cree que están siendo castigados por algo que no logran comprender.

Desde luego hoy no era un día normal, en realidad ninguno tenía nada de normal. Desde hace un año se había unido a "Médicos sin fronteras", cuando en la facultad de medicina de Tokyo se lo propusieron no lo dudo ni un segundo, era muy joven apenas diecinueve años, aunque a esa joven edad ya había terminado la carrera de medicina, pues tenía el don de curar decían muchos de sus profesores y compañeros. Sabía que vería horrores semejantes a los de sus combates, la muerte es una constante en su vida, como médico sabía que tenía que lidiar con ella, y sobretodo, cuando había escogido el camino de un doctor que ayudaría en aquellos lugares donde la muerte, las catástrofes y la guerra golpearían más fuerte a la frágil vida humana.

Hace más calor, están en lo que se conoce por los soldados "punto sin retorno", ya que muy pocos han regresado para contarlo, pero tienen que ir allí, hay gente que los necesitaba. El silencio es ensordecedor, cosa que alarma a sus compañeros y a él, no es buena señal.

Desde que decidió ser médico, intentaba aliviarel sufrimiento de sus pacientes o no pacientes, con los conocimientos adquiridos o con su propio poder, porqué él no era cualquier doctor, era uno de los más jóvenes de la historia. Además de tener unas habilidades que le hacen diferente a sus compañeros de profesión, es un caballero de Atenea, y a pesar de haber renunciado a luchar desde hace seis años para ayudar a la humanidad de otra forma que no llevara consigo la violencia, él volvería al llamado de su diosa, de la diosa que él había elegido servir, cuando ésta lo solicitara.

Conocía a la humanidad sabía que era capaz de las cosas más horribles que podía imaginar, pero también de las maravillosas, por eso había luchado, por eso había sacrificado una parte de él en esos combates que detestaba, por eso había matado, y con los años sabía que de encontrarse en la misma situación no dudaría tanto en volver a repetir sus actos, si con ello se aseguraba que la humanidad y sus amigos verían la luz del día siguiente, le había costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión, y desde luego no había vuelto a luchar para poner en práctica esta creencia.

Pero hoy duda de la humanidad, al entrar en aquella aldea y ver el horror su fe en la humanidad se tambalea unos segundos, no sólo los han matado, lo que han hecho a sus habitantes, no puede creer que lo que sus ojos contempla ha sido obra de la mano del hombre, acaso demonios pero no los hombres. Nadie había sobrevivido ni siquiera los niños. Todos muertos de una forma espantosa, torturados hasta un extremo inimaginable de sufimiento. La muerte está presente, el olor de la sangre están fuerte que es casi inaguantable. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta gente? Llevan dos años en una guerra sin sentido. Cuando siente que el viento se levanta tiene que obligarse a tranquilizarse para evitar que sus sentimientos le dominen y su cosmos se encienda, pudiendo causar algún daño a alguien más.

.- Recogeremos los cuerpos, los incineraremos y nos marcharemos cuanto antes. No podemos hacer nada más por ellos- dijo una mujer, su jefa, una doctora de fama internacional porque hacía milagros, él había visto sus proezas. Pero hoy no pordría hacer ninguno, los humanos no pueden hacer regresar a los fallecidos de la muerte¿verdad?.

Entonces sintió una energía que hacía seis años no había vuelto a notar de una forma tan clara y cercana, una energía conocida y oscura, una energía que todo el mundo creía extinguida en aquella terrible batalla, pero el sabía que no era así, ni siquiera quiso decirlo a Atenea la verdad, lo que ocurrió, se apartó de sus compañeros que se maldecían por haber llegado tarde, pensando que podrían haber hecho algo.

.-. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto el joven doctor a la sombra de entre los árboles

.-Me envía a buscarle, señor. El Emperador desea verle.

.-Hipnos, Dios del Sueño, comunícale que no puedo ir al Hades tengo trabajo que hacer - se disponía a marcharse cuando la sombra le cortó el paso, permitiendo que la luz iluminara su rostro intemporal.

.-El Emperador me ordenó que le llevara tanto si quería como no y si era necesario podía emplear cualquier medio para ello- dijo mirando a las personas que retiraban los cuerpos. - Cualquier medio- recalcó las palabras.

El joven doctor se sobresaltó, asustado miró a sus compañeros, sabía que aquel dios mitológico no dudaría en matar a sus compañeros de trabajo, sus amigos, la esperanza de la ayuda médica en esta tierra en guerra. No tenía elección.

.-Iré contigo- una vez dichas las palabras la oscuridad les envolvió, al segundo siguiente supo que se encontraba en los dominios del Dios de los Muertos, el Gran Dios Hades.

.-Por favor señor, sígame- Hipnos se dirigió hacía el interior del nuevo castillo más grande que el anterior, al igual que notó su poder oscuro es mayor. El Dios del Sueño eterno se volteo a mirar al joven, al notar que no avanzaba. -.¿Sucede algo Señor?

.-.¿Qué ocurre?.¿Otra guerra a Atenea?.- el joven doctor no puedo evitar que su voz sonará más preocupada, pero la sola idea de otra guerra santa entre los dos dioses era algo que no quería volver a pasar por nada del mundo.

.-No es eso, el Emperador se lo explicará personalmente, por favor no tenemos tiempo que perder.

El joven empezó a caminar detrás del dios con paso firme, mirando a su alrededor memorizando todo. Los sirvientes y espectros que encontraban les hacían la reverencia de acuerdo con su rango. Pero alguien se aproximó a ellos, miró al joven con detenimiento, haciendo la reverencia sonriéndole, ignorando al dios por completo.

.-Me alegra verle de nuevo Señor, espero que en esta ocasión pueda disfrutar más tiempo de nuestra hospitalidad.

.-Sólo estaré el tiempo necesario Radamanthis, juez del inframundo- respondió

.-Radhamantis, no nos entretengas el Emperador no espera.

El juez del inframundo continuó su camino, no sin antes lanzarle al Dios del sueño eterno una mirada de odio. Cosa que no paso inadvertida por el joven, da igual el tiempo que pase, las reencarnaciones y las batallas, sabe que hay sentimientos que no se pueden borrar y eso es independiente de que sea un dios, un espectro, un caballero o un cualquier humano, el odio sigue siendo un sentimiento muy poderoso, desde el principio de los tiempos se han odiado Radhamantis e Hipnos se han odiado y siempre se odiaran, el motivo incluso ha sido olvidado por ellos mismos, únicamente les queda el rencor y el odio.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató que había llegado hasta la presencia del Señor del Inframundo, también conocido como Hades, quien le sonreía, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su trono oscuro, que contrastaba con el trono de la luz que estaba al lado.

Ambos se estudiaban, hacía seis años que no se veían directamente a los ojos, pero el joven doctor había notado su presencia en más de una ocasión a lo largo de este tiempo. Mientras que Hades no había cambiado en siglo, éstepodía apreciar que el joven si lo había hecho en estos años, ya no tenía nada de los rasgos de un niño, sus rasgos faciales se habían vuelto más duros, pero sin perder esa candidez que le caracterizaba, al igual que su cabello lucía corto y sus ojos ya no eran tan grandes e inocentes, sin embargo conservaban la esperanza.

.-.¿Por qué me has hecho venir?.- la mirada del joven se había vuelto dura, recordaba que había venido aquí amenazado.

.-Veo que Hipnos ha tenido que utilizar medidas que no te agradan - al Dios aquello le causaba gracia, era uno de los pocos seres, a parte de algunos dioses que no le temían mirar a los ojos sin temor, pero podía contar con los dedos de la mano aquellos que se atrevían a pedirle explicaciones, después de todo el ser que tenía delante no era un simple humano o caballero de Atenea. Cada vez que recordaba que el joven se había reencarnado para formar parte de los caballeros de su sobrina, sentía una cólera contra ella, seguro que lo había hecho a propósito.

.-Hades estoy esperando una respuesta.

.-No puedo traer a la persona que quiero a su casa.

.-Esta ya no es mi casa, ya lo sabes, mi hogar está con la humanidad y...

.-Humanidad, humanidad, siempre igual- comenzaba a encolerizarse, ese era el motivo por el que habían discutido la última vez, ese y Atenea.

.-.¿Qué ocurre?.¿Qué te preocupa?.- el joven conocía la dios desde hacia siglos, desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando aún no era siquiera humano,dios, buenodiosa.

.-Va haber una guerra, supongo que habrás notado que me preparo para una- el joven iba a decir algo pero el dios se lo impidió- No te preocupes no es con Atenea, es con mi hermano pequeño y Señor de algunos dioses.

. -.¡ZEUS!.¿POR QUÉ?

.-Porque el poder ha terminado de corromperlo, ni siquiera los dioses podemos escapar de la maldición del poder absoluto, el desear siempre más. Zeus va a exterminar todo aquel que no quiera seguir sus órdenes, aquel que se oponga o simplemente piense diferente, con ello me refiero a todo ser vivo sobre el planeta, incluidos los dioses y demás criaturas, en esta ocasión no sólo es la humanidad la que está en peligro.

El joven le miraba estupefacto ante las revelaciones, sabía que algo raro ocurría a la humanidad, el mismo que trataba con las personas notaba algo había cambiado, la naturaleza le susurraba peligro, pero hasta hora no había identificado el origen, detrás de todo estaba el Señor del Olimpo, Zeus padre de los dioses.

_.-_No puedo permitir que destruya lo que más amo_-_ declaró el señor del inframundo _- _He entendido que sin la humanidad, la vida, la Tierra, incluso ese dolor de cabeza de sobrina son destruidas, tú también lo serás, no soportaría verte sufrir y morir otra vez, dos han sido más que suficiente - cogió el rostro del joven entre sus manos para besarle en los labios tiernamente.

_. -_Hades.

_.-_ No quiero que nada malo vuelva a ocurrirte, mi ángel. Por ti hasta me voy a aliar con la estúpida hija de mi hermano, que no ve las señales.

.-Debo volver y avisar a Atenea y a los demás, lo que sucede- se disponía a marcharse, cuando los fuertes brazos del dios lo rodearon.

_.-_Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lado, ya te he dicho que no vas a ponerte en peligro, Alel.

_.-_Hace siglos que no me llamabas así. Hades déjame ir no me obligues a usar la fuerza contra ti, sabes que no puedes retenerme mucho tiempo. Tranquilo te prometo volver y me quedaré contigo unos días_-_ el dios dejo ir a su presa.

.-Prométeme que volverás en tres días y que te quedarás al menos un día conmigo.

.- Lo prometo- al decirlo hades cogió su mano y la beso.

.- Otra cosa, Radhamantis te llevará de regresó, se convertirá en tu sombra y llevará mi mensaje a Atenea. No aceptaré un no.

_. -_De acuerdo. Pero voy a tener que dar alguna explicación a Atenea y los demás- esta vez fue el joven quien besó al dios- Cuando regresé hablaremos nuevamente de todo. Todavía hay cosas de que hablar.

_. -_Cuanto antes te marches, antes volverás mi ángel.

. -.¡Hasta pronto Hades- el joven salio de la sala del trono.

.-Esta vez esperaré menos en verte- el dios volvió a dirigirse a su trono, cerrando los ojos, sumergiéndose en un sueño que le terminaría de restablecer parte del poder que perdió hace siglos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Shadir por decírmelo, no tenía ni idea que hubiera quedado tan mal el formato ,y en especial, la ortografía**. 


	2. Comienzo

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de su autor y respectivos socios comerciales. La realización de este fic no tiene por objeto conseguir lucro alguno.

Advertencias: Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior es un universo un tanto alternativo, donde hay yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) y violencia en los capítulos siguientes. Si algo de lo mencionado te ofende o no te agrada por favor no continúes. Muchas gracias.

****

CAPÍTULO 1: LOS DEMÁS

Los llantos del bebé le despertaron de su sueño. Instintivamente se dirigió a la cuna, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, o al menos eso intentaba después de todo era una padre primerizo. Acunaba a la niña con cierto temor, a pesar de que ya tuviera tres meses, y hubiera estado prácticamente todo el tiempo que podía con ella desde su nacimiento, no podía evitar la sensación de que aquella criatura tan frágil podría sufrir algún daño por su inexperiencia, algo que no se perdonaría en la vida.

.-Natacha¿qué te pasa mi pequeña?. ¿Tienes hambre mi pequeña?. Díselo a papá - le decía en su tono más suave, casi un susurro.

.-Hyoga- él se giró al reconocer la voz de la joven mujer que mostraba signos de cansancio, se acercó a ambos y miró a la pequeña envuelta en su mantita blanca. - La niña quiere que la cambien. Vuelve a la cama, ya lo haré yo, tú necesitas descansar.

.-No, gracias, ya lo haré yo mismo - dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios que procedía a cambiar a la pequeña. - Por favor, regresa a la cama. Es muy tarde y mañana será un día muy duro para ti.

Su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis años, después de sobrevivir a innumerables combates, estos no habían sido nada en comparación a las nuevas experiencias que había tenido que vivir. Se había casado con una bella princesa, como las princesas de los cuentos que su madre le leía y tenían una hija, que cada día se parecía más a él , salvo que su piel era un poco más clara, como la de su madre. Había heredado la armadura de su maestro, por tanto guardián de la onceava casa del Santuario, este hecho lo hacía todo más complicado, pues desde que meses antes que su pequeña naciera a finales del invierno, había dejado el Santuario, para estar al lado de su mujer en ese momento tan importante para los dos, su diosa le ordenó que fuera, pues ahora estaban en tiempos de paz, e incluso le dijo que podía estar todo el tiempo necesario.

Él quería ver crecer a su hija, pero también quería regresar al Santuario que se había convertido en su hogar desde la última Guerra Santa contra el dios Hades. Es también cierto que en esto años había aprendido que no sé puede tener todo lo que uno desea en esta vida, y alguien decidió por él._..- Ella te ama, y tú la quieres. _

.- Pero contigo es amor lo que siento y si tú me aceptaras ...- los dedos fino y largos no le permitieron seguir, los manos de un pianista, las manos de un cirujano.

.- Yo no te amo, sólo eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de batallas. Con ella tendrás una familia, serás feliz. Yo estaré contigo, apoyándote en los momentos que más lo necesites.

Sí, la persona que realmente amaba le había rechazado y había alentado a que se casara con una persona que quería pero no amaba. Lo único que consiguió fue que aceptara ser el padrino de su boda, como el de su hija, ya que no podía ser lo que le deseaba, al menos seguiría siendo su mejor amigo. Básicamente se caso porque él se lo pidió y por su ilusión era tener una familia, comprendió que todo no es posible.

.- .¿Dónde estás amigo mío?. Tienes que volver a ver a tu ahijada, ella te echa de menos como yo- decía a la nada mientras intentaba que la niña volviera a dormirse.

El padrino de Natacha sólo había visitado una vez a la niña en sus tres meses de vida, llegó el día que nació y estuvo con ellos cuatro días. Pero siempre que podía le enviaba regalos desde las tierras tan lejanas de Asghar, escribía largas cartas para la niña, las cuales eran cuentos de esas tierras donde se encontraba el padrino de la niña, cartas que releía una y otra vez el padre a la niña, incluso cuando la pequeña ya se había dormido, era una forma de sentir que estaba con él.

.- Mi niña no quiere dormirse otra vez- cogió unos papeles escritos, en seguida reconoció la escritura pequeña de él .-Quieres que te lea el cuento del pescador, es tu favorito.

La niña le sonrió y él entendió que eso era un sí, procediendo a leer las hojas. Antes de terminar el relato se había dormido, se dirigió a la cuna estaba cerca de la cama de matrimonio, dejando a su hija con cuidado que no se despertara de nuevo . Después se dispuso él a continuar con su descanso al lado de su mujer.

.- Hyoga.

.- Perdona¿te he despertado?

.- Sé que llegó un emisario del Santuario. ¿Cuándo te irás?.- se volvió hacia ella, a pesar de la falta de luz podía distinguir su expresión, parecía tan triste y aquello que brillaba era una lagrima.

.- Dentro de unos días, lo siento Flareng. Soy un caballero de Atenea.- se abrazó a ella -. ¡Venid conmigo las dos!

.- Sabes que no puedo, eso significaría dejar a mi hermana sola, yo no puedo dejarla sola. Además Natacha es muy pequeña para viajar aún.

El caballero de acuario se había olvidado de su cuñada, una mujer querida por todo su pueblo, comprensible, amable y sabia. Las cualidades y virtudes de la princesa Hilda son muchas, siempre está ayudando a su pueblo a seguir adelante, siempre ocupada, lo hace de todo corazón. Pero detrás de todo, cuando no hay nadie, cuando su mente no está ocupada, los remordimientos le acechan, a pesar de los años transcurridos, a pesar de que todo el mundo le dijera que no era culpable de nada, ella no puede dejar de sentirse la responsable de la muerte de todos aquellos jóvenes, los Guerreros Divinos, si ella hubiera sido más fuerte ellos aún estarían vivos. Esta situación tenía sus épocas, pero desde hacía en mes había recaído más fuerte que nunca, ni siquiera las hierbas de los curanderos conseguían calmarla algunas noches.

.- Tienes razón.

.-Tal vez, al final del verano antes de que el frió regrese. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

.- Me parece maravilloso.

Abanándose los dos a brazos de Morfeo, el caballero de los hielos sueña con una niña que crece, también con un amor no correspondido con la esperanzas de que cambie de parecer. Mientras que la hermosa princesa sueña con un futuro incierto, algo raro le sucede a su hermana y eso le preocupa.

* * *

Se sentaba en el mismo sitio que lo hizo su maestro antes que él. Se pasaba horas contemplando el flujo continuo del agua , la cascada de Rozan siempre le había producido serenidad y calma, en ocasiones le parecía escuchar las palabras de su maestro, sus consejos, sus historias.

. - Shiryu, Shiryu, la comida ya está lista - la joven estaba hermosa resplandeciente y con una vitalidad extraordinaria dado su avanzado estado de gestación.

.- Gracias, Sunrey. Ahora voy.

Hacía más de un año que se había casado con la mujer que quería, nunca creyó que fuera posible, pero los años le hicieron ver que podía casarse con aquella que siempre había estado a su lado, tanto en los tiempos buenos como en los malos, a pesar de la distancia, siempre la sintió cerca de él.

Después de la última Guerra Santa contra el dios del inframundo, la Tierra se encontraba a salvo, pero les había quedado un gran trabajo que hacer, la reconstrucción del Santuario, los nuevos aprendices... Sí, demasiado trabajo como decía Seiya, quien consiguió la armadura del arquero, y lo más importante, seguía vivo. Los demás han continuado con su vida, algunos más alejados como es el caso de Ikki y de Shun. El mayor de los hermanos nuca fue mucho del equipo, en cambió el pequeño sí, pero la última gran contienda había provocado que dejará de luchar de una vez, solicito a la diosa que aceptase su renuncia de caballero y ella le dijo que siempre sería un caballero, aunque él lo negara, le concedió la posibilidad de llevar la vida que quería, que es lo que ahora tenía.

Pero Sirius siempre se ha preguntado muchas veces que pasó en los últimos momentos de la gran batalla, todo siempre lo recuerda de una forma poco clara, la sangre que brotaba de la herida abierta en el pecho de Seiya, Atenea corriendo para evitar que el fluido vital escapara de aquel caballero. Oyó el grito de la diosa de que Seiya estaba muerto, y luego la otra voz susurrante, familiar y diferente al mismo tiempo.

.- Aún no es su momento. No me puedes hacer esto, me lo debes.

Seiya sobrevivió, Atenea consiguió salvarle, no se sabe muy bien cómo. Pero todo había resultado mejor que desde un principio cabía esperar. En realidad tenían que haber muerto todos, hasta los caballeros de oro estaban con vida, algunos y eso si fue realmente extraño. Se dirigía hacia la caso cuando escuchó algo.

.-La más temible de todas las guerras va a continuar. Antiguos enemigos serán grandes aliados.

Esa voz.

.- Maestro.

Pero allí no hay nadie, ni nada, sólo la cascada de Rozan y la naturaleza¿verdad? En ese momento supo que volvería antes de lo previsto al Santuario, todos volverían al Santuario incluso aquellos que habían jurado no luchar, incluso los que juraron neutralidad.

* * *

Sólo hacía una hora que había amanecido y ya se encaminaba hacia las sala de reuniones, o como el la llamaba la sala de torturas soporíferas, especialmente a esas horas. A pesar del tiempo seguía odiando despertarse tan pronto, sobretodo cuando tenía que tener una reunión con los patriarcas y restantes caballeros de oro que se encontraban en Grecia. Sobretodo detesta asistir a esa reunión cuando sus mejores amigos no están para soportar en equipo las largas y tediosas reuniones¡cómo en los viejos tiempos¿no habían soportado juntos las batallas¿Por qué no eso también¡Estar casado y con hijos no es una excusa! - Vosotros también tendrías que estar aquí- reclamó el joven a la nada.

Sus amigos, compañeros en las aventuras que jamás hubiera imaginado de niño no estaban en el Santuario a pesar de que dos de ellos son caballeros de oro, y eso era una reunión de los Caballeros de Oro. Además si eran tan pronto eso significaba una sola cosa, sería una muy larga .

.- Buenos días- saludo el niño como lo llamaba aún el caballero de sagitario.

.- Buenos días Kiki - no podía evitar sonreía cuando le veía con la armadura dorada . Todavía no creo que seas el caballero de la primera casa, me hace sentir viejo.

.- Te haces viejo Seiya, ya has cumplido 22 años, muy viejo- el más joven de los caballeros de oro sabía que el caballero del arquero era muy quejica a esas horas, cosa que encontraba muy divertida .

.- ¡Eh, qué sólo tengo 20!. ¡No quieras echarme años!

.- Más vale cumplirlos, que no celebrarlos Seiya.

.- Sí, pero cuando veo críos como tú, siendo caballeros de oro -el tono de su voz era bromista.

.- ¡Ya tengo 17 años! .¡Ya era hora que mi maestro me dejara vestir la armadura de Aries!. De esta manera puede realizar perfectamente sus funciones de patriarcado con Shaka.

.- ¡Por favor, no me lo recuerdes! Desde hace un año, esos dos no hacen más que reuniones semanales, proyectos nuevos... ¡Sólo me falta que me asignen un alumno!. O peor qué nos comuniquen que Shun decide vestir la armadura de oro de Virgo. De esta manera tendríamos dos patriarcas dispuestos a hacer más reuniones - nada más decirlo el caballero de tez morena no puede reprimir un escalofrío.

.- Tendría que pasar algo muy grave para que Shun llevara esa armadura. Bueno, para que él volviera al Santuario, desde la última batalla santa no es el mismo, y ahora él tiene una vida totalmente diferente a la nuestra, una vida que quiere.

.- Hablas como Mu y Shiryu. Sigo pensando que Shun huye de algo, no puede venir únicamente cuando alguien se casa. ¿O sólo viene para eso?. Menos mal que de vez en cuando decide escribir y cuenta como le va .- Seiya se ríe.- Si de pequeño dudaba que Ikki y Shun son hermanos, ahora estoy seguro que lo son, les encanta tenernos en ascuas.

.- Yo también extrañó a Shun. Seguro que la asistencia y todo lo relacionado a las reuniones se le daría mejor que a ti y de esta manera ya no oiría tus quejas.

Siguen caminando juntos, el camino al la Sala de reuniones nunca les ha parecido tan largo, o al menos ellos no quieren llegar tan pronto. Cuando se han levantado han tenido esa sensación rara que tenían antes, esa que no habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

.- A veces me da envidia.

.- ¿Quién?- pregunta desconcertado Kiki.

.- Shun. Porque me parece que es feliz- dijo Seiya mirando la imagen de Atenea que adorna la imponente puerta que da entrada a la sala de reuniones.

.- Somos humanos Seiya, es algo que no podemos olvidar nunca .- colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Seiya, mientras que con la otra empujaba la puerta de madera. - ¿Tú crees que Shun es feliz? Porque cuando le miró a los ojos parece triste

Ya estaban esperándolos los demás.

* * *

A ella le gustaba desayunar en el jardín que se había construido al lado del Palacio, antes de empezar su jornada laboral como decía ella. Llevaban unos años de relativa paz en el Santuario, no habían tenido ninguna batalla como las primeras de su despertar. En cambio la Tierra sólo empezaba conflictos bélicos, si eso no era suficiente en los últimos años el hambre, las enfermedades y las catástrofes naturales se cebaba con su querida humanidad. ¿Por qué ocurría todo aquello? .¿Acaso tanta muerte no había servido para nada? Son las preguntas que siempre se hace.

A parte de esas que ni siquiera se atreve a pensar, aquellas que dice que son resultado de un milagro, por qué sólo los milagros pueden hacer resucitar a los muertos¿verdad?

Atenea- una vieja voz conocida.

.- ¡Hermes!- exclamó Atenea, desde cuando estaba allí, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que no había pronunciado su nombre.

.- Traigo un mensaje para ti, Atenea, del Rey de los Dioses, las nuevas órdenes de Zeus. Se hará mi voluntad y mi voluntad es que no intervengas mientras instauro un nuevo orden en este mundo, en caso contrario me veré en la penosa situación de destruirte hija.

Dichas estas palabras Hermes desapareció de la misma forma, Atenea los dejó de mirar un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba. Acaso sus sandalias le habían elevado al cielo, seguramente hacia el Olimpo.

Después de escuchar esas palabras la diosa de la sabiduría sintió un frió que le congela el alma, no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, solo dijo.

.- Padre¿por qué?

* * *

.-Por favor, dejame arreglar las cosas antes de irnos.

.-El tiempo es fundamental, señor.

.-Radhamantis no soy tu señor. Soy simplemente Shun, un caballero que se enfrentó a ti.

.-Puede decir lo que quiera, pero usted siempre ha sido y será nuestro Señor, el mismísimo emperador lo decidió desde antes de ser lo que es. Además recuerdo muy bien el pasado, alteza.

Shun decidió que no era el momento de discutir con el más testarudo de los jueces del inframundo, y encima recordaba seguramente más que él de sus anteriores reencarnaciones. Lo primero era lo primero, no podía desaparecer por las buenas, no podía permitir que creyeran que había sido emboscado, capturado o muerto, y perdieran el tiempo y vidas en su búsqueda. Presentaría una baja por estrés, algo muy frecuente y habitual, y si sobrevivía a lo que se le presentaba volvería aquí o puede que si vencían, el mundo podría recuperar un poco de sentido común, porque después de su corta conversación con Hades, sus dudas de que algún dios estuviera detrás de los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en la zona, se habían reafirmado.

Entró en la tienda montada para la doctora, para su jefa.

Creo que debes irte cuanto antes.

Un momento¿cómo sabía ella?

.-No hacía falta de que vinieras a presentarme una excusa. Tan oxidados estáis que ya no me reconocéis, ni tú ni el juez del inframundo.

.-¿Eres una diosa?

La mujer se echo a reír, era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

.-No, estoy relacionado con ellos . En esta vida me ha tocado ser mujer pero en el pasado fui un hombre y tú eras una mujer.

Entonces el joven pensar todo lo que le habían contado de esta mujer, los milagros que hacías, decían que podía resucitar a los muertos, y recordó.

.-Zeus hace movimientos desde antes de nuestro nacimiento y lo tiene todo muy calculado.-los ojos azules de ella se fijaron en los verdes de él.-Antes de que me lo preguntes, yo siempre estoy al lado de la humanidad y mis servicios son para con ella, lo cual no es lo mismo que servir a Atenea- ella se limitó a sonreírle tristemente.- Desgraciadamente nos veremos muy pronto. Ahora márchate, un helicóptero esta a punto de salir al aeropuerto, curiosamente sale un avión a Grecia dentro de una hora, más vale que viajes como humanos, no levantaréis sospechas.

.-Muchas gracias, Ascl...

.-No ahora sólo soy Anna, como tú eres Shun.

.-Ya nos veremos Anna.

El joven salió.

.-Esperemos que Zeus tarde en darse cuenta de que has regresado, esperemos que Atenea no te mate en esta ocasión- se puso a mirar los informes.

* * *

Nota de la autora: muchas gracias por leer.

Agradecimientos a Shadir: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	3. Reuniones

Disclaimer; los personajes reconocibles como los caballeros del zodíaco y compañía no son mías pertenecen a su creador y demás socios comerciales. La historia se hace sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

Advertencias; las mencionadas en los capítulos anteriores.

****

3.Encuentros.

El local estaba situado en una de las zonas más poco recomendables de la ciudad, un lugar en donde todos tenían un nombre falso, donde se mezclaba todos con todos, sin importa nada salvo que tuvieras alguna forma de pagar tu entrada y disfrute de lo que se te presentaba, toda clase de vicios, después de todo se llamaba "Bacanal".

Él siempre tenía una mesa reservada, apartada del ruido y la gente, pero al mismo tiempo, le permitía ver todo y a todos.

Aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes no paraba de pasar por delante de su mesa. ¿Cuántas iban ya¿tres en media hora, tal vez luego la invitaría a una copa y terminaría la noche menos sólo, en grata compañía. Tomó otro sorbo del güisqui escocés aunque él juraría que es irlandés, no importa. El líquido dorado le gustaba , es lo único que demanda siempre, un licor que le gusten y en este local saben lo que le gusta.

El móvil sonó por segunda vez, seguro que son esos estúpidos de la oficina¿qué querrán preguntarle?. Alguna estupidez como que la fusión se debe recortar el personal, algo que él no está dispuesto a permitir, ella sabía muy bien como trabaja él y sus condiciones son muy claras, a su modo y a su manera. Miró el número, no fue ninguna sorpresa al reconocer el de la sala de reuniones, los ineptos seguían reunidos, ignoró la llamada.

Esa noche no contestaría ninguna llamada, salvo que sea el pequeño, ya hace tres meses que no sabía nada de él. Ahora que él se encontraba localizable, el pequeño apenas llama, hace unos años seguro que habría estado pegado al teléfono contándole cualquier cosa y ahora que ha crecido, ni una llamada diciendo si está bien, si es feliz. Tiene que enterarse por otros medios.

Pronto notó algo diferente, mejor dicho a alguien diferente, a una persona que no se esperaba encontrar en un lugar así y le saludo a su manera.

.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, flautista?

.- Tomar una copa con un viejo amigo- dijo el recién llegado sentándose cerca y dejando sobre la mesa una copa medio llena.

.- Yo no soy tu amigo -dijo molesto. - No tendrías que estar dando un concierto por alguna parte de este planeta ,como la Antártica.

.- Y tú no tendrías que ser el buen perro del imperio Kido y estar absorbiendo a otro competidor en el mercado, por donde voy sólo veo el logotipo de ella -los ojos violentas brillaron, conocía bien al hombre negocios para saber que no le gustaba lo que hacía. - ¿Y por cierto que hace tu diosa últimamente? No la he vuelto a ver desde que Julián Solo dijo que no a la fusión.

.- Jugando a las construcciones en Grecia - se sirve otro trago - Vuelvo a preguntártelo Sorrento¿qué quieres?

.- ¿Has escuchado las noticias últimamente o mejor dicho en los últimos siete años, Ikki?

.- La que la humanidad se va a la mierda. Y que todo lo que hicimos no sirvió de nada, porque ella misma se destruirá. Y por eso mi querida diosa no interviene porque no le compete- dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuro con ironía.

.- Esa misma. Pero tu información es incorrecta- el otro hombre le miró con sorpresa. - Y si te dijera que hay alguien que está ayudando a la humanidad en su destrucción.

Sorrento, marina de Poseidón, sabía que captaba toda la atención de el caballero del fénix. En este mundo hay pocas cosas que al de cabellos y ojos azul oscuro le preocupe; su encantador hermano y la humanidad, ya que a Shun le importa, sólo por eso, sino no se metería en estos asuntos.

Aunque la última vez que se vieron hace ya dos años casi se matan el uno al otro por motivos personales , y está seguro que a la mínima se saltarían a la yugular para acabar él uno con el otro. Ahora tenían que hablar de lo que el hombre de cabellos lilas tenía que contarle de lo que le habían informado la reencarnación de Poseidón, porque el Dios marino no está encerrado en una ánfora en el fondo del Mar Mediterráneo como cree Atenea.

El móvil vuelve a sonar, instintivamente Ikki mira el número, esta vez no son de la oficina sino de la presidenta de la compañía y el número de emergencias. Seguramente tendría que ver con lo que el marina tuviera que contarle. Descolgó el teléfono.

.- Dime, Athenea.

El caballero del Fenix guardó su móvil y miró fijamente a Sorrento.

.-Ya puedes empezar a hablar. Porque no voy a esperarme a que me lo diga ella, o me de información desvirtuada.

* * *

El sonido de la música inundaba la habitación oscura, aunque se conocía la melodía a la perfección nunca se cansaba de oírla y jamás se cansaría, después de todo sonaba esa misma melodía la primera vez que le conoció. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia de eso¿Cuántos siglos o ya eran milenios habían pasado? Le conoció antes de enfrentarse a los titanes, cuando fueron a solicitar ayuda a aquellos que luego fueron destruidos, esa fue el agradecimiento del autoproclamado rey de los dioses a una raza que no pidió nada a cambio de ayudar. 

La gran puerta de plata se abrió de para en par, el visitante ni se molestó en llamar, avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el quedando enfrente de él.

.- Nunca te han dicho que debes llamar antes de entrar. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu educación Poseidón? - hizo una señal a los músicos para que se retiraran.

.- Así qué es cierto. ¡Estás vivo! - el hombre de cabello celeste no salía de su asombro.- Yo vi como Athenea te mataba.

.- Es verdad Athenea de cierta manera me "mató", pero soy el dios de la muerte, la conozco bastante bien para dejarme enredar. Además pensabas que con eso se puede acabar conmigo, en todas las batallas que he tenido con ella, nunca la había visto tan débil - dijo levantándose del cómodo sillón.

.- ¿Débil Atenea? A mi me venció, encerrando parte de mi poder y mi ser- sintiéndose ofendido antes las palabras dichas.

.- Yo he dicho que Athenea está débil. No que sus caballeros lo estén , sobretodo esos que la acompañan siempre¿los caballeros de la esperanza?. Son muy fuertes, supongo que con los años se habrán hecho más -se dirigió hacia un punto en la oscuridad que al llegar él se ilumino dejando ver los manjares reservados a los dioses; néctar y ambrosia, ofreciéndoselo al dios de los mares. Quien de aceptó enseguida. -¿Querías algo hermanito?

.- ¡No me llames así! -dijo el dios de los mares realmente furioso encarando a su hermano mayor.

.- ¡Y tú no me levantes la voz en mi propio templo y en mi presencia! - la voz resonó por toda la habitación e incluso Poseidón juraría que por todo el santuario del inframundo. - Después de todo soy yo quien te ha devuelto parte de los poderes que estaban encerrados en esa ánfora.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos durante unos minutos, mientras ambos comían. Finalmente el menor de los dioses habló.

.- ¿Qué pretendes, Hades?

.- Simplemente vengarme - contestó del dios cuyos ojos negros eran más profundos que la oscuridad. - Y sé que tú también lo quieres.

.- ¿De Athenea? - preguntó dudoso.

.- No, de Zeus. Ha jugado con nosotros todo lo que ha querido. Pues es él quien quiere destruir a la humanidad no nosotros.

.- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa la humanidad? - la ironía se notó en cada palabra dicha.

.- Yo soy un dios que aprecia en cierta forma la humanidad. La conozco mejor que su defensora y he visto de todo, desde la infinita bondad a la infinita maldad. Yo no deseo su destrucción.

.-¿Y dime qué intentas desde hace unos dos milenios? Por favor, la verdad.

.- Si quiero destruir la humanidad lo haré porque quiera, no porque alguien haya decidido que debo hacerlo mediante artimañas.

El de cabellos más claros no parecía muy convencido pero era del mismo parecer, Zeus les había manipulado a los dos por más de dos milenios, entablando esas luchas con Athenea. Seguro que desde el Olimpo se había jactado de cómo controlaba a sus hermanos. Después de todo él también quería pasar cuentas con el rey del Olimpo. Aquello había sido una humillación que no tenía precedentes ni cuando decidió autoproclamarse rey, él por supuesto se quejó de inmediato, mientras que Hades no dijo nada, tal vez Zeus había agotado la paciencia de Hades.

.- Señor ya hemos dispuesto la habitación como quería, se ha preparado todo para el regreso de su alteza- dijo el joven espectro.

Hades indicó al recién llegado que se fuera. Luego miró enseguida a Poseidón, por la expresión que tenía el dios de los mares, está seguro que analiza las palabras escuchadas, frunce más el ceño, eso significaba que pronto llegaría a una conclusión. El rostro se relajó y mostró una actitud sorprendida, para enfrentarse en las orbes negras. El dios del inframundo cerró los ojos, para abrirlos enseguida y ver esa sonrisita estúpida que en ocasiones lucía el dios de los mares.

.- ¿Cómo se llama?.¿Es un hombre o una mujer?.¿Sigue siendo tan dulce¿Tiene la misma sonrisa? Ahora entiendo porque este repentino amor a la humanidad. ¿Se ha enterado de lo que has hecho desde la última vez que estuvo entre nosotros?.

.- Para mi desgracia demasiado bien, está enfadadísimo conmigo- dijo exasperado Hades, dándose cuenta que había dado otra pista de quien era su amor.

.- Así queha regresado y has hablado con él. Pobre Hades, sólo puedo hacerme una idea de tu frustración al ver su cara de disgusto cuando llevas unos dos mil años intentado destruir a la humanidad - Poseidón miró fijamente a Hades.

.- Es peor -dijo entre dientes el dios, como era posible que ese dios de los mares y los océanos pudiera hacerle hablar.

.- ¿Peor qué eso? Pues como no hayas intentado matarle en algún momento y ...- el dios tenía la misma expresión que hace un momento, estaba concentrado y pensando en sus propias palabras, después de tanto tiempo el dios de los mares era predicable para el dios del inframundo y sus dominios.

Hades se frota las sienes, ahora seguro que cae en la cuenta quien es.

.- Casi mato a mi "cuñado", él único que entiende mi arte.¡Debo pedirle disculpas inmediatamente! -se dirigía a marcharse, pero vuelve sobre sus pasos. - ¿Qué diablos hace siendo un caballero de Athenea?

.- ¿Por qué me haces preguntas que no puedo responder?

.- ¿Tú crees que Zeus lo sabe?

.- Espero que no- contestó dudoso el dios del inframundo. -Pero si se le ocurre dañarle nuevamente, aunque me cueste mi alma y mi inmortalidad le destruiré de la forma más dolorosa que puede hacerse a uno de nosotros.

.- Y eso incluye a cualquier ser que intente lastimarle- las orbes oscuras se fijaron en las azules marinas - Dime Poseidón¿qué vas hacer?

La expresión del rostro de los dios de los mares era la misma que había tenido hacia milenios, antes de que ser quien era. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

.-Es hora de zanjar los asuntos inacabados. Asuntos que llevan siglos en el olvido- dijo con calma para luego añadir - ¡VENGARME!

Hades sonrió, los dos hermanos habían sufrido a causa del menor de los hijos de Cronos. Nunca estuvo convencido que Poseidón perdonara el asesinato de sus marinas cuando se revelaron contra Zeus, por el mismo motivo que lo hizo Apolo, Hécate Démeter y Hefesto, lo que él mismo había esperado con impaciencia que llegará el momento. Sin olvidar que Poseidón es y siempre será un codicioso, ser el nuevo Rey del Olimpo es un tentación muy suculenta. Cuando esto se acabe el volvería al Hades con su ángel para disfrutar de la eternidad juntos, si todo salía bien.

* * *

Quedaba menos para llegar a su destino, para volver al lugar que llamaba hogar pero no lo sentía como tal. Hacía unas horas había sentido el llamado de su diosa. Algo grave debía suceder en el Santuario para haber sido requerido con tanta urgencia. Lamentaba dejar a su familia de una forma tan repentina, especialmente por su pequeña hija, es la primera vez que se separa de ella, sabe que lo mejor es que siga en Asghar, a salvo. 

El único beneficio personal que encontraba en esta situación es que le volvería a ver, después de lo que le parecía demasiado tiempo. Se preguntaba si habría cambiado mucho, habría vuelto a dejar crecer su cabello o seguiría corto.

A lo lejos divisó el Partenón, se encontraba muy cerca de Atenas y el Santuario en menos de una hora estaría enfrente de las puertas de la entrada. ¿quién le recibiría? Seguramente Seiya, que si sabía algo no tardaría en informarle y en decirle como se habían atrevido los dos a dejarle sólo en esas reuniones y que la familia no era excusa y si lo era él mismo haría una. ¿Habría llegado Shiryu? Seguramente no. ¿Vendrá Ikki? No, ese estaría en alguna parte siendo el vicepresidente segundo o tercero de las empresas Kido, no podía evitar reirse cada vez que pensaba en ello, de todos los caballeros, Ikki se había dedicado al mundo empresarial, debía ser una broma del destino.

El coche frenó bruscamente.

.- Lo siento señor, hay mucho tráfico en la ciudad debido al festival de cine.

.- Tranquilícese, no pasa nada - dijo Hyoga al chofer que envió Saori a buscarle al aeropuerto. No entendía porque no podía ir por sus propios medios. ¿Qué debía suceder?

El coche vuelve a moverse lentamente al principio, acelerando poco a poco parece que la circulación se va restableciendo. Hyoga va mirando por la ventanilla fijándose en las personas que caminan por la ciudad, turistas, ciudadanos, gente de paso con sus problemas, con una vida normal, una libertad relativa. Pero algo le llama la atención.

.- ¡Pare el coche! .¡Paré inmediatamente!- ordena el caballero de acuario.

.- Señor no podemos detenernos tengo órdenes expresas de la Srta. Kido de llevarle al lugar que debe reunirse con ella.

.- Eso no me importa, paré el auto o me veré obligado a hacerlo yo mismo.

El coche se detuvo a un lado de la acera. El hombre de cabellos rubios bajo de el inmediatamente moviéndose entre la multitud, al lugar donde creía haber visto a alguien conocido, a alguien que no tenía que volver nunca más. Buscaba entre la multitud. Nada. Acaso su mente le había causado una mala pasada. No estaba prácticamente seguro de que había visto alguien que se parecía ha un muerto.

.- Debe ser alguien que se le parece- se dijo así mismo Hyoga y regresó hacia el automóvil, sin percatarse que desde el tejado de uno de los edificios es observador.

.- Parece que el cisne tiene buena visión, a pesar de tener un solo ojo me ha reconocido con la ropa de una persona normal.

.- Es el caballero de oro del signo de Acuario, Radamanthys. Su ojo es mejor que dos de los nuestros.

.- Por suerte usted le sintió de lo contrario...

.- Mejor no pensar- interrumpió Shun, no quería pensar en la reacción de Hyoga al verle con un juez del inframundo. - Cuando lleguemos al Santuario tendremos problemas.

.- No se preocupe lo tengo todo pensado -el juez del inframundo sonrió. - Todo.

El de cabellos verdes volvió su vista hacia la parada de autobús, dentro de vente minutos pasaría uno que les dejaría cerca del Santuario. Hyoga había regresado y lo hacía de la forma de una persona corriente como ellos, eso podía significar cosa que Athenea lo había ordenado de esa forma, lo que le lleva a la conclusión de que la diosa está reuniendo a sus caballeros de tal manera que no quiere que nadie se de cuenta, lo que le llevaba a la siguiente conclusión Athenea va enfrentarse a Zeus. Sabe que está ocurriendo. Y seguramente Zeus tiene espías en Atenas o incluso en el mismo Santuario. La pregunta es que dioses apoyaran a Atenea , quienes se mantendrán neutrales y quienes seguirán al lado de Zeus, aunque en esta batalla no hay sitio para la neutralidad.

* * *

Se paseaba nervioso por la Gran Sala, él como lo demás habían notado la presencia de un dios por la mañana, enseguida fueron al encuentro de la diosa y respiró aliviado al ver que no tenía nada, pero cuando vio en sus ojos la preocupación e incluso desesperación, se alarmó, nunca la había visto ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron al dios del inframundo, El motivo que angustiaba a Athenea era simple, Zeus, su padre. En la reunión que iba a celebrarse en cuanto sol empezara a ponerse confirmaría lo que todos sabían. Guerra Santa. 

.- Seiya- dijo una voz conocida para el caballero de sagitario.

.- Shiryu¿cómo está Sunrrey?- preguntó recibiendo a su mejor amigo con un abrazo.

.- Está muy bien¿y tú?.

.- Cómo siempre, las cosas siguen igual que siempre - dijo el caballero con cierta tristeza en su voz.

.- ¡Shiryu! - esa es la voz del caballero de acuario que venía acompañado de Milo - ¡Por fin has llegado!.

.- Ahora sólo faltan los hermanos. Aunque seguramente Ikki no vendrá -dijo Milo tomando asiento.

.- ¿Aún no habéis localizado a Shun?- preguntó Seiya.

.- Seguramente, debe estar ocupado salvando vidas en alguna parte de África - esa era la voz de Aioria que como los otros dos acababa de llegar. Eso significaba que la reunión empezaría enseguida.

Uno a uno los caballeros de oro que faltaban fueron llegando, hasta que finalmente llego la Diosa de este Santuario. En señal de respeto todos se inclinaron ante ella, se sentó en su trono y habló.

.- Hoy, Hermes me ha dado un mensaje del Rey de los Dioses, va a instaurar un nuevo orden y que no intervenga. No ha dicho que vaya a destruir la humanidad, pero tampoco lo contrario. No sé en que consiste ese nuevo orden, pero experiencias anteriores- por un momento no puede continuar, imágenes de la destrucción de antiguos habitantes de la Tierra vienen a su mente. - En... en situaciones anteriores me dicen que dañará a la humanidad, e incluso me dicen que podría destruirla. Algo que yo no puedo consistir.

Los caballeros se miraban unos otros, desde que la orden existían habían enfrentado numerosos peligros he incluso se han enfrentándose a dioses, pero jamás la más poderosos de los olímpicos y lo más seguro a otros dioses. No se lo pensaron dos veces y Seiya expresa lo que parece ser el parecer de todos.

.- Juramos lealtad a Athenea, juramos defender a la humanidad, somos tus caballeros y si hay que enfrentarse a Zeus para protegeros a vos y la humanidad, que así sea.

.- Gracias- dijo Athenea. Todos sonrieron.

.- Señora, señora- un soldado entró precipitadamente, postrándose a los pies.

.- ¡Son esas formas de entrar! - recriminó Mu al joven soldado.

.- Perdón Patriarca. Pero es que el caballero de Andrómeda ha llegado - dijo nervioso el joven.

.- ¿Acaso está herido?- preguntó Hyoga desconcertado no evitando que su voz sonará preocupada.

.- No, Caballero de Acuario. Pero alguien le acompaña.

.- ¿Quién?- preguntó Kiki.

.- Dice que su nombre es Rada..Radamanthys, espectro de Hades- esas palabras dejaron prácticamente a todos sin palabras.

.-¡Eso es imposible!. ¡Te aseguro que me cercioré de que estuviera bien muerto!- Kanon, caballero de Géminis iba decir algo más cuando todos sintieron una energía familiar.

.- ¡Radamanthys!- susurró Shiryu.

.- Murió, al igual que todos los espectros, los jueces y todo ser que sirviera a Hades, incluso el mismo dios - Aioria abandonó la sala en dirección a la fuente de energía, acompañado de algunos caballeros de oro.

Cuando llegaron a la fuente de ese poder, no terminaban de dar crédito a sus ojos, en medio de un grupo de caballeros de plata y de bronce se encontraba el Juez Radamanthys y a su lado estaba Shun, caballero de Athenea que intentaba que los caballeros más jóvenes no atacaran al recién llegado, aunque ellos mismos tenían ganas de enviarle al infierno del que se había escapado.

El rostro del espectro miró a los dorados y les sonrió con descaro, ante el hecho Los caballeros del signo de Leo y de Escorpio tuvieron que sujetar al de géminis antes de comenzara un combate.

.- Cálmate Kanon. No estoy aquí para combatir. Pero si tienes ganas de que te destroce podemos luchar cuando haya entregado mi mensaje a la Diosa Athenea o al Patriarca. Así que ya pueden llevarme a su presencia o que ellos vengan porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Debo dar una respuesta a mi señor.

.- ¡Maldito espectro!

.- Por favor, no es el momento de discutir- dijo interponiéndose en el campo de visión del espectro y Géminis.

.- Shun, apártate de él. Así que no eran imaginaciones mías. Te vi.

Andrómeda voltea hacia el recién llegado, que comenzaba a concentrar su cosmos como Kanon. No era el momento de pelear, el tiempo se agota y seguramente los espías de Zeus se habrán percatado de que algo sucede en el Santuario de la diosa.

.- Escuchad un momento Hyoga, Kanon, no viene a hacer daño. No atacará sino le atacamos, simplemente viene a entregar un mensaje- suplica Shun pero ninguno de los dos deja de aumentar su cosmos, al igual que el de Radamanthys. La situación se está escapando de control.

.- Yo de vosotros le escucharía. A menos que queráis morir sin enfrentaros a Zeus - dice Radamanthys al tiempo que el sapuri viste su cuerpo. - Os aseguro que mi poder ha aumentado considerablemente desde nuestro último enfrentamiento y os aseguró que no tendré remordimientos de mataros, no creo que sirváis de mucho.

La aura que rodea al espectro es más oscura que hace unos años, los caballeros que no lo habían sentido antes no pueden evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y retroceden unos pasos colocando se en posición defensiva.

.-¿Cuál es el mensaje? - la pregunta de Athenea consigue que todos los presentes se relajen.

El espectro dirige su mirada a ella haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

.- Hades, dios del inframundo y la muerte, solicita a Athenea una alanza para combatir a Zeus, Rey de los dioses y causante de los recientes acontecimientos en la Tierra, así como instigador de las batallas entre los dioses en contra de la humanidad y a vos misma como protectora de ésta.

Los presentes sólo pueden escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, incluso dudan de lo que acaban de escuchar. Hades y Athenea enemigos acérrimos declarados que han estado combatiendo en los ultimo 2.500 años sin tregua. Ahora quiere el dios de la muerte aliarse con Athenea para combatir a la rey de los dioses olímpicos. Aquello debía tratarse de una broma del destino.

* * *

La noche es clara sin ninguna nube que le impida observar el firmamento. Le encanta mirar las estrellas, conocía cada una de las constelaciones, él sabía el porqué de sus nombres, había conocido a todos los personajes del pasado que ahora llevaban el nombre de una constelación. En eso se convirtieron los héroes, heroínas, animales y monstruos en estrellas que protegerían la humanidad. Pero a pesar de ello, continuaba llamándolas por el nombre y la lengua que le enseñaron hace mucho tiempo, antes de enfrentarse a los titanes. Ya habían pasado milenios, sin embargo para un ser inmortal el tiempo no importa, o al menos cuenta de manera diferente. Algunos recuerdos son muy difusos y necesitas esforzarse para recordar en cambio otros como el de una noche como la de hoy están tan vivos que parecen que como si acabaran de suceder. 

.-Todos tenemos un estrella, esa es la mía -la voz es cristalina.

.-¿Y cuál es su nombre? - pregunta curioso un joven de cabellos largos y rubios.

.-Algún día puede que te lo diga Zeus - le regala una de esas sonrisas .

.- Tú estrella brilla con más intensidad en estos últimos años. ¿Acaso has regresado, Alel? Si es así te encontraré.

Escucha unos pasos sonoros provenientes del interior de la obra arquitectónica que es su hogar.

.- Mis espías me han informado que algo pasa en el Santurio -un hombre con una armadura pesada se dirigía hacia él con paso firme y decidido, saliendo del interior del palacio.

De la nada cayó un relámpago.

.- Así que Athenea va a intervenir, no se mantendrá al margen. ¿No puede ser una hija obediente? - el hombre que no aparentaba tener más de treinta años sonrió divertido. -Bueno¡qué importa! Yo ya he decidido cuál debe ser destino de la humanidad y de este mundo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Shadir: .**¡Hola de nuevo! La madeja tiene muchos nudos, cuando creer que has deshecho uno aparecen dos. Pero todo se termina desenredando. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Natalia Kido:.**¡Muchas gracia! Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, espero actualizar pronto.

Una preguntita; ¿Alguien me puede explicar que ocurre con el programa quick edit¿por qué desaparecen guiones, signos de puntuación, letras, acentos, palabras...?


	4. Reacciones

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos pertenecen a su autor y personas que tengaalgún derecho sobre ellos, que no es el caso de la autora de este fic.

Advertencias; las mencionadas en los anteriores capítulos.

_Notas de la autora lo que se encuentra en cursiva son pensamientos (la mayoría intercalados en los diálogos) o flashbacks._

* * *

**Capítulo cuarto : Reacciones**

Llegó a su mansión sin ningún contratiempo. Desde que había salido de los dominios del Hades, estaba tentado de hacer una visita sorpresa al Santuario. La verdad es que hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna para ver la expresión de Atenea al oír al mensajero de su hermano.

- ¡Lástima no estar allí!- dijo en voz alta Julián Solo. Tal vez podría pedir detalles a alguien más tarde, aunque ese juez no le diría nada. Y ni borracho se lo iba a preguntar a Atenea, por mucha curiosidad que sintiera.

Pero eso no es lo único que ocupa su mente, la conversación con Hades, le ha permitido comprobar sus sospechas y descubrir ciertas cosas que eran de su total desconocimiento. Alel había regresado como un caballero de Atenea. ¡Eso era ironía!

Se dirigió hacia su estudio. Cogió un lienzo y un carboncillo, empezando a hacer trazos que al cabo de unos momentos adoptaban la forma de un rostro, la imagen de alguien que sólo había visto en dos ocasiones, una persona en la que no se fijó. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Al terminar el retrato lo reconoció. No como caballero de Atenea sino como;

- Alel – apenas fue un susurro y miró temeroso a su alrededor. No había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre desde hacía milenios. Un nombre prohibido.

Si la memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, reconocía que el nuevo Alel, tenía diferencias físicas a la primera vez , insignificantes pero diferencias. Recordaba que su nariz era ligeramente más puntiaguda y su barbilla más afilada, el color del cabello era rubio, pero el resto de sus rasgos son exactamente iguales que la primera vez que se encontraron, bajo aquellos árboles milenarios, ya extinguidos. Con el sonido de esa melodía cálida y dulce que oían con más intensidad a medida que se internaban en el bosque hacia los dominios de ellos, los que esperaban que fueran sus aliados en su lucha contra los titanes.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como las uñas se clavaban en su piel, también recordaba perfectamente la última vez que le vio. Se dirigía al Rey de los Dioses Olímpicos, con paso firme y sin ningún rastro de temor en su rostro, algo inaudito ya que el todopoderoso Zeus estaba manifestando su cosmos en su máxima expresión de poder.

_- No permitiré que hagas a la humanidad ningún daño - decía el joven sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del dios._

_- No puedes hacerme nada- dijo Zeus avanzando a la figura del joven._

_- Ya está hecho. _

El resto estaba confuso. Una luz cegadora y luego oscuridad absoluta. Ni siquiera Zeus sabía muy bien que había pasado, en realidad nadie sabía que acababa de ocurrir, pero cualquier manifestación de Alel desapareció, al igual que su pueblo. Y el Rey ordenó que jamás se hablará de ellos y de Alel, bajo pena de pasar la eternidad con Cronos. Nadie volvió a mencionarlos, ni siquiera Hades, encerrado en su mundo, en sus dominios, vistiendo luto por la desaparición del ser amado. Más de una vez se preguntó por qué Hades no busco venganza. Aunque ahora comprendía los motivos de su hermano mayor, esperaba el momento oportuno y este había llegado. Sí la paciencia es una virtud de Hades, a veces confundida con su indiferencia, pero también es cierto que cuando el mayor de los hermanos decidía actuar nada lo detenía, ni nadie, no es bueno tener en tu contra al dios de la muerte, ya que él es como ella implacable y sin piedad. Pero ahora Alel había regresado, para terminar algo o para vengar a su pueblo o por otra razón que no podía intuir, y Hades no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se lo arrebatara nuevamente, esto es algo de lo que no cabe dudas para el señor de los mares.

- Señor he cumplido con lo que mandaste, el caballero Fénix sabe lo que tiene que saber.

Poseidón conocía la voz a sus espaldas, su marina había cumplido con el encargo. Se dirigió hacía el sillón cubierto de telas, percatándose que su general tenía la vista fija en el retrato que acababa de realizar.

-¡Olvídalo ya, Sorrento!

- Perdón mi señor¿a qué se refiere?

- ¡A él! -exclamó señalando elretrato - Puedes tener a cualquier hombre o mujer, a quien sea. Pero a él no. NO.

La mirada de Sorrento cambió a una más molesta y preguntó por primera vez a su dios lago personal.

- ¿Acaso usted le ama?

- No.

Amor. No él hacía mucho tiempo que no amaba, desde que su reina le dejo, él no había vuelto a amar a nadie. Juró que nunca más amaría como la amo a ella. Y eso no admitía discusión alguna.

- En ese caso no comprendo como mi señor me niega el derecho a amar a la persona que he escogido. Sé que es un caballero de Atenea, para ser más exactos el de Andrómeda. Juro que mis sentimientos no interferirá nunca con mis obligaciones para usted- el general avanzó hacia el retrato y con sus dedos recorrió el rostro dibujado. - Él volverá a mí, otra vez.

El hombre de cabellos celestes se levantó del sillón. ¿Había escuchado bien?. Acaso su marina había tenido algo con el joven de ojos esmeralda. Miró a los ojos violáceos, no necesito preguntar. Pero¿cuándo?. El mismo se contestó y recordó los eventos de hacía dos años. Después de todo estuvo viviendo unos meses en Japón y ahora entendía el porqué.

- Yo iluso pensaba que realmente estabas disfrutando de unas vacaciones. Unos meses sabáticos me dijiste. Debí sospechar algo cuando distes aquel concierto benéfico en Tokyo. Tu música fue más que extraordinaria, fue divina, porque tocaste para él - se acercó a su marina. - Cuando lo sepa, va a matarte.

- Ya lo sabe.

-¿QUÉ?- el dios le agarró de los hombros.

- Sí, el fénix lo descubrió y no me quería cerca de su hermano. Aún lo ve como a un niño pequeño e indefenso, pero hace mucho tiempo que Shun dejó de ser un ser indefenso, dentro de él hay tanto poder, yo lo sentí, su fuerza es abrumadora. No se preocupe mi señor sé lidiar con hermanos celosos.

- ¿Fénix? .¡No es eso Sorrento!. ¡A mi no me preocupa ese hermano!

El general del Atlántico sur le miró sin entender. Pero Julián Solo sabía muy bien a quien se refería. Realmente apreciaba y estimaba a su general, era el último que le quedaba, él más fuerte de todos, incluso más que el Dragón de los Mares aunque él mismo no lo supiera. No iba a permitir que Hades se lo arrebatara, porque si estaba seguro de una cosa es que su hermano mayor no asumiría muy bien la idea que su ángel había estado con otro.

Julián soltó a Sorrento y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

- Ese joven- dice señalando el retrato que el mismo ha hecho- Lo conocí hace miles de años, aunque en aquella ocasión se llamaba Alel y era mi amigo. Fue al principio de nuestros tiempos, ni siquiera nos llamábamos dioses, los señores eran los titanes y nosotros no éramos nada.

El general lo miraba extrañado.

- Olvida todo lo que sepas de los orígenes de los dioses olímpicos, porque es mentira. Tal revelación supone una castigo ejemplar por parte de Zeus. Pero como vamos a entrar en guerra con él y nada volverá a ser lo mismo sea cual sea el resultado de la contienda, poco importa ahora dicho castigo.

Y así es como Julián Solo reencarnación de Poseidón contó lo que nadie se había atrevido contar jamás, ni siquiera entre aquellos que conocían la verdad. Para algunos dioses como el de los mares era un deshonor tan grande que estaba en su alma y aunque luego se arrepintiera, no podía olvidar que había traicionado todo lo que el creía que jamás se tenía que traicionar. Fueron peores que los Titanes. Se convirtieron en lo que más odiaban, aunque muchos dioses no lo vieron de esa forma. Zeus siempre creerá que hizo lo correcto.

* * *

El salón estaba ricamente decorado con mosaicos en las paredes, eran hermosos, aunque no le agradaba nada el motivo de estos, la victoria sobre el dios Hades, es decir está última guerra santa. Desde luego Atenea mostraba su disconformidad con la presencia del espectro, seguro que había más salas en este Santuario con otro tipo de decoración. Aunque era una representación curiosa, no sabía quien lo habría hecho pero desde luego había detalles curiosos, realmente curiosos. En la composición, Atenea se encontraba en el centro sujetando a ese caballero tan persistente, Pegaso, pero ahora tiene otro rango, es un dorado, la deidad estaba rodeada por los demás caballeros, pero Andrómeda tenía su rostro hacia donde se suponía que había caído su señor, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Pegaso ¿Quién lo habría hecho?. Tendría que comentárselo a su emperador.

Miró a sus guardianes. Sabía desde el primer momento que pisó el Santuario de Atenea, que una vez que se presentaran no iban a dejarle ni por un solo instante. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si la situación fuera a la inversa. No, él simplemente les hubiera matado, y si se sentía misericordioso de una forma rápida. Considera que esta Alianza es una tontería. Aunque claro, de su mente no se le olvidaba que estos inútiles, como los llamaba, le habían derrotado. Pero había sido hace más de siete años y él no había descansado ni un instante para ser mejor que su vencedor, para ser él el vencedor.

Volvió a ver a sus guardianes, uno lo conocía demasiado bien, Kanon de Géminis y el otro era Hyoga de Acuario. Aunque éste último miraba más bien al caballero de Andrómeda, a su señor. Y eso resultaba más incomodo que la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el otro dorado.

- ¿Vas a seguir mirándome así? - dijo Radamathys a Kanon. – Te veo un poco acabado. Los años no perdonan, viejo.

- Por favor, Radamanthys- a pesar de que el tono empleado por el caballero de Andrómeda es suave, pero el espectro reconoce la orden dada, no empeores la situación.

Tampoco la frase, no pasa desapercipbida para uno de los dorados, el tono con que ha pronunciado ese nombre Shun, llama toda la atención de Hyoga, no hay frialdad, más bien confianza. ¿Confía en él?.¿En su enemigo? Además por qué no hay odio ni desprecio en la mirada de Radamanthys. Incluso afirmaría que el espectro mira a Shun con respeto a un superior, pero eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido, Shun ya no es la reencarnación de Hades, entonces por qué o acaso está demasiado abrumado por la situación que empieza a ver cosas raras. Definitivamente hoy nada es normal, los enemigos supuestamente muertos se presentan para pedir alianzas.

Pasaron unos instantes, hasta que vinieron otros caballeros de oro. Podía reconocer la armadura de Aries pero ahora su portador es otro, alguien que no estaba en la última batalla y el nuevo caballero de Libra.

- Antes de dar una respuesta, la diosa Atenea quiere hablar contigo primero, caballero de Andrómeda. Por favor, acompáñame- dijo el que en un tiempo fue caballero del Dragón y siempre sería recordado como tal.

Shun dudó un momento, miró a Radamanthys . Se levantó he hizo una reverencia a los otros caballeros de oro, no olvidaba que es un simple caballero de bronce, y aunque hubiera pasado momentos variados, teniendo una relación de amistad fraternal con uno y otra de cordialidad con el otro, son sus superiores y merecen su máximo respeto. Y esto es algo que no entiende Hyoga, jamás le han gustado estas formalidades como a Seiya, aunque a diferencia de éste las acata, después de todo se ha casado con una princesa y entiende un poco del protocolo.

Una vez fuera de la sala, el mensajero preguntó lo que Shun esperaba desde que habían llegado al Santuario. Ya habían caminado unos cuantos pasos, su amigo Shiryu se volteó y preguntó.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

El caballero de Andrómeda por unos segundos estuvo tentado en contarle todo lo que sabía, pero no podía ya que el mismo no terminaba de entender la situación, o más bien ellos no entenderían la situación. No aceptarían quien era él. Ni si quiera el mismo terminaba de comprender quien es.

- No estoy muy seguro- respondió.

- Shun, crees que no me he dado cuenta. Tú no eres el mismo desde nuestra última guerra santa. Apenas hemos tenido noticias tuyas durante estos años, la última vez que nos vimos fue en mi boda. Ahora te presentas en el Santuario con un espectro y nos enteramos que Hades sigue vivo.

El joven de ojos verdes le miró directamente a los ojos grises de Shiryu. No era el lugar ni el momento de hablar de ello, pero si para preparar el terreno para hacerlo más adelante.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Sirius? No tengo ni siquiera posibles respuestas de lo que preguntas- Shun continúo caminando un poco más deprisa – Además yo no soy el único que cambio después de esa batalla, todos cambiamos. Allí ocurrieron muchas cosas extrañas y después muchas más, siempre le hemos dado la repuesta más sencilla.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el caballero de Aries.

- Creo que eso lo sabes muy bien Kikerain, sólo es que no te atreves a decirlo en voz alta.

Por suerte llegaron en seguida a la instancia donde se encontraba la diosa. Los caballeros que le habían acompañado cerraron las puertas al salir, Atenea no estaba sola, a cada uno de sus lados tenía a los Patriarcas, el oficial, Mu antiguo caballero de oro, y él todavía caballero de Virgo, Shaka.

Para Shun ahora venía la prueba de fuego, tenía que convencer a Atenea de la alianza sin que ella o alguien sospechara quien es, aunque él mismo no está seguro de eso, lo único que tiene claro es que desde que hubo el combate con Hades, hay recuerdos, sensaciones como prefiere llamarle él y una de estas le provocan que la mera presencia de Atenea le ponga nervioso, por algún motivo no le gusta estar cerca de ella, sus sentidos le dicen que tenga cuidado.

- ¿Es cierto que Hades vive? - preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría.

- Sí, mi señora. Le he visto con mis propios ojos y no se trataba de ninguna ilusión.

- ¿Sabes por qué no murió?

- _Porque matar a un dios no es tan fácil. Porque Hades es un dios de la muerte y hay muy pocos que la conozcan mejor que él o porque todo fue una artimaña para engañarte, para engañar a todo el mundo _- pensó pero prefirió responder – No lo sé, esperaba que mi diosa pudiera explicármelo. Ya que el dios no lo ha hecho.

- ¿Por qué ha contactado contigo?

- _Eso llevaría mucho tiempo explicarte. _Me dijo que necesitaba un intermediario entre el Santuario y el inframundo. Pensó que yo era la mejor opción, ya que fui su reencarnación.

- ¿Estás insinuando que confía en ti?- ahora es Mu quien preguntaba .

- _Sí._ No. Hades no confía en ningún caballero de esta orden y mucho menos en su reencarnación que se negó a servirle.

- Como has llegado más tarde Shun no sabes que hoy en la mañana Hermes, mensajeros de los dioses me ha dicho que el gran Zeus quiere instaurar un nuevo orden, no me ha dicho de forma clara que quiere hacer a la humanidad, no ha dicho nada de destrucción, pero su solicitud de que yo no intervenga deja entre ver que no es nada bueno para ella. Así que cuando tú has llegado con el espectro con ese mensaje, no puedo negar que después de la sorpresa me he alegrado un poco, de ver que no voy a estar sola pero no puedo olvidar los dos mil años de hostilidades entre nosotros lo que me hace suponer que tiene más en contra de mi padre que contra mí y la humanidad. ¿Qué opinas de esto¿podemos confiar en él?

- _Así que Zeus ya se ha descubierto ante ti, más pronto de lo que cabía esperar. Eso significa que está todo muy avanzado. _No sabía nada mi señora. Yo no soy quien para opinar. Pero ruego a mi señora que tenga en consideración esta posible alianza. Sería una ocasión para que hubiera paz en un futuro, aunque sea una alianza para la guerra – y añadió. - Respecto a la confianza me atrevo a pensar que ... _Podemos confiar en él. Tienes razón Atenea está tan enfadado con Zeus que se ha olvidado que no te soporta._ Creo que podríamos intentarlo. Aunque es una posibilidad que se ha de tener en cuenta que la alianza se rompa cuando la batalla con Zeus terminé.

- ¿ Hay algo más verdad? – es la primera vez que Shaka, caballero de Virgo y consejero del Patriarca tomaba la palabra.- Algo que tú sabes y no quieres decirnos. Algo que él te ha confiado.

El joven caballero adopta una expresión de sorpresa, teme que este hombre que es el hombre más próximo a un dios haya podido leer en su interior, o peor haya leído en sus miedos e inseguridades. Así que habría que decir algo más y sabía hacerlo bien tal vez la diosa le podría contestar alguna pregunta.

- Hades me pidio que no dijera nada de esto. _Vamos tú puedes hacerlo, llévala donde tu quieres_.

- ¿Qué es Shun? Dímelo ahora mismo- la diosa se levanto de su trono parecía un poco disgustada.- Sabes que lo que aquí estamos tratando es algo muy grave y no puedes ocultarme cosas. ¡Soy tu diosa!

Los tres la miraron un poco sorprendidos, jamás habían visto esta faceta de Atenea. Tal vez Shaka tendría que haber formulado la pregunta a los dos y no únicamente al caballero.

- Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con el pasado. Algo con que el poder absoluto ha corrompido del todo a Zeus. _Ahora es el momento._ Un crimen que se cometió en el pasado, algo tan abominable de lo que no puede ni siquiera hablarse.

- Nuestros aliados, Guardianes de ...- Atenea apenas susurró las palabras como sino fuera conciente de que eran dichas como un acto reflejo se tapó la boca.

- ¿Habéis dicho algo mi señora?_ Por favor, di como se llamaba mi pueblo. Necesito saberlo _- dijo Shun con su cara de inocencia.

- Nada Shun, son divagaciones. Te agradezco tu sinceridad, mañana tendrás mi respuesta. Ve a descansar. Todos necesitamos descansar- salió de la instancia ante el asombró de los demás.

- Gracias Shun, puedes retirarte- dijo Mu.

El joven no dudo ni dos segundos en cumplir la orden, hizo una reverencia a los patriarcas y salió por la puerta de madera de olivo.

-_ Felicítate Shun, todo ha ido bien. Ya obtendrás las repuesta más adelante._

Levanta la vista esperando encontrarse con los caballeros que le habían acompañado, pero no, delante de él se encuentra con su amigo, vistiendo ropa como la gente corriente, sin la armadura dorada que vio a su llegada.

- Hola Shun. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Hola Seiya¿cómo van las cosas?

- Como siempre- el caballero de Sagitario miró a su alrededor, no había nadie.- Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta a Atenas conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí donde sirven la mejor musaka de toda Grecia.

- Suena bien, ya tenía un poco de hambre.

Sí,Seiya es su mejor amigo, todo el mundo piensa que con él que siente más cercano es Hyoga, pero no, es Seiya, se conocen desde hace mucho, después de todo son los pequeños del grupo y no es de conocimiento general que son confidentes de muchas cosas. En las batallas estuvieron codo con codo. Quien estuvo a su lado cuando ocurrió la tragedia en la isla de Andrómeda, la segunda tragedia para ser más exactos, ahora la vida resulta imposible allí, nadie sabe lo que paso, pero todos su habitantes murieron.

Seguramente resultaría muy difícil mentirle a Seiya, al contrario de lo que cree mucha gente el caballero de Sagitario se percata de todo, aunque prefiere hacerse el desentendido en la mayoría de los casos. Según él porque vive más feliz, lo cual es falso pues fue Seiya quien le enseñó a mentir.

* * *

Acostada en su cama, la princesa Hilda de Polaris descansaba después de las audiencias del día, cada día le costaba más estar despierta solo quería volver a sus sueños donde se encontraba con él, con su amante muerto. Le costó mucho superar la muerte de sus guerreros divinos, aunque todo el mundo le decía que no era así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, sino se hubiera dejado dominar por el Anillo de los Nibelungos, todas aquellas muertes y aquellos sufrimientos no hubieran sido necesarios. Estarían vivos y probablemente felices, aunque eso nunca lo sabrá.

Hace unos meses cuando creía que había conseguido superarlo un poco, por primera vez en años los guerreros divinos se fueron presentando en sus sueños, sin recriminaciones. Pero ella volvió a caer en su sentimiento de culpabilidad, en especial cuando veía a Siegreif, y en las últimas semanas se presentaba con más frecuencias, haciéndole sentir lo que habría sido posiblemente su vida si aquello que la mortificaba no hubiera sucedido nunca.

- Mi hermosa princesa Hilda.

Ella se sobresalto en su cama, aquella era la voz de su amante que le visitaba en sueños, pero ahora no estaba soñando, está despierta. Busca por la habitación el origen de esa voz y al lado de la puerta hay una figura traslúcida, con la forma igual que hacía ocho años.

- Siegreif- susurró Hilda incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

- No tengo mucho tiempo. Ragnarok, ha empezado, pero no tiene nada que ver con el de las escrituras antiguas.

- ¡Por Odín, no es cierto lo que me dices!- se levantó en su cama dirigiéndose al fantasma del guerrero divino. - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- Porque no he podido mi señora, Zeus no me ha permitido acercarme a vos. Pues es él quien os visita en vuestros sueños y no yo, siempre es él. Ningún guerrero divino ha podido acercarse nunca. El rey de los dioses olímpicos lo ha hecho para que no os dierais cuenta de lo que pasaba en la Tierra, porque Odín ya no os responde en vuestras llamadas.

El horror se refleja en el rostro de la representante de Odín en la tierra. Alguien se ha vuelto a burlar de ella, otro dios olímpico la ha utilizado para algún propósito, el de no cumplir correctamente con su función de sacerdotisa.

- Los dioses nórdicos no pueden ayudaros mi princesa, están encerrados en el Valhalla por obra de Zeus, sólo yo he podido salir para avisaros del terrible peligro que se cierne sobre los humanos, sobre nuestro pueblo, debéis ayudar a Atenea.

- ¿Cómo?

- La armadura y los zafiros de Odín os darán la respuesta. Mi hermosa Hilda, tengo que irme.

- ¡No por favor, espera!- no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

- Ahora que estoy muerto puedo deciros esto; recordar Hilda que no hay nada que perdonar, todos sabíamos que ese era nuestro deber, lo único que lamentamos es no estar a vuestro lado en está batalla. Y que siempre os amaré – con estas últimas palabras el fantasma desapareció.

Hilda de Polaris, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando. Pero cuando dejo de hacerlo su rostro ya no mostró ningún síntoma de tristeza sino una furia que prometía ser recordaba.

- ¡Maldito seas Zeus! Tal vez sea humana, pero vas a pagarme esta afrenta.

* * *

La paciencia no era su fuerte, la espera tampoco. Por eso se decía una y otra vez que se tranquilizará, lo cual no servía de mucho. De hecho no servía de nada, pero el que su padre le hubiera amenazado con echarle al Tártaro si se le ocurría la brillante idea de desobedecerle, se obligaba a tener paciencia. Aunque deseará en esos instantes ir al Santuario a rebanarle el cuello a Atenea y esos caballeros que le derrotaron, bueno que le echaron. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había perdido ante su hermanita, la fabulosa grandiosa diosa de la sabiduría. En esta ocasión estaba seguro de vencer, había cambiado de técnica, había ideado una estrategia. Sin embargo, había vuelto a sucumbir. Pero había aprendido la lección, la próxima vez no delegues has el trabajo tú mismo.

Así que, cuando su querido padre le dijera encárgate de Atenea y sus caballeros, él los mataría uno a uno, de forma lenta y dolorosa, y sería extremadamente concienzudo con el Pegaso y su hermana. Sólo pensarlo le provoca la más grande de las alegrías.

- Otra vez pensando en como matar a Atenea- la voz pícara de Hermes le saco de su deleite.

- ¡Por qué no vas a molestar a otro, Hermes!- dijo el dios de pesada y oscura armadura.

- Quería tomarme un descanso Ares, además estoy aburrido de buscar a los demás dioses.

- ¿Todavía no has encontrado a Afrodita?

- No, ni a Hefesto, ni a Hécate, ni Démeter, ni a Dionisio.

- Esos no son necesarios. No sé para que nos pueden servir, no son necesarios, ni siquiera Hécate es una de nosotros.

- A diferencia de ti, Ares, yo llevo a cabo las órdenes dadas y soy un hijo obediente que cumple con lo que se le manda- la risa de Hermes parecía que iba a reventar los tímpanos de Ares, al tiempo que se marchaba para proseguir su tarea.

- Ríe hermanito, un día no muy lejano pasaremos cuentas. Y ahora volvamos a pensamientos más felices, matanzas, guerras, en especial los conflictos bélicos en África. ¡Oh sí, me encanta! No pensemos en esas malditas ONGs que me impiden sumar muertos - miró su espada que descansaba a escasos metro de él . - Tengo que encargarme de ellas. Eso haré, seguro que será muy divertido.

* * *

Llevaban media hora hablando de los últimos acontecimientos que habían compartido, de eso ya hacía casi un año, en la boda de su amigo. Fue en la única ocasión que Shiryu dejó ver su nerviosismo, y sobretodo no poder controlarlo.

- Tenías razón Seiya, está es la mejor musaka del mundo- dijo Shun quien degustaba cada bocado.

- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Sorrento?- la pregunta tomó al otro joven por sorpresa.

- No desde que rompí con él hace ya año y medio, a veces me llama, otras me envía emails... No quiero hacerle sufrir, lo mejor era acabar con esa situación antes de que le hiciera daño y que la relación se mantenga terminada- tomó un sorbo de vino.

- Nunca he entendido por qué no le has dado una oportunidad a Hyoga.

- Seiya, ya hemos hablado de ese tema en demasiado ocasiones. Yo no le amo, como no amaba a Sorrento.

- Podrías haberlo intentado al menos. Seguro que con el tiempo, tal vez...

- Tal vez nada Seiya. Yo no les amo, les quiero, sobretodo a Hyoga y por eso no pienso fingir, darle esperanzas de algo que jamás va a pasar. Además él ahora está casado y tienen una hija. El tema de Hyoga está cerrado.

- ¿Quién es?

- No entiendo a quien te refieres – dejó los cubierto en el plato, ya había terminado de comer.

- ¿ A quien amas Shun? Porque debe haber alguien, si estás tan seguro que no puedes amar a Hyoga o a Sorrento. Dime quien es el afortunado, porque supongo que es afortunado, me sorprendería un poco que fuera afortunada.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema¿qué tal te va con la deidad?- era una de las formas como se refería a Atenea en presencia de Seiya.

- Eso ya te lo contesté antes y dije: "como siempre". Y yo si estoy aburrido de contarte de mi relación imposible e improbable, que jamás se producirá, porque avanzo al mismo tiempo que retrocedo. Por suerte la mayoría lo ven como extrema devoción, siho creo que me sentiría más mal. Fin. Volvamos a lo de antes – hizo una señal al camarero. Éste se acercó a la mesa tomo nota del pedido, los postres.

- Digamos que lo nuestro es un poco difícil- comentó Shun.

- ¿Por qué?

- _Nada importante, sólo es que ha intentado matarme, contigo lo consiguió. Pero antes empleó mi cuerpo como un traje. Ha intentado destruir la humanidad desde hace unos dos mil quinientos años, seguramente más. Y se llama Hades. Por cierto, me he casado con él en dos ocasiones, pero eso eran reencarnaciones del pasado, de las cuales por cierto tengo sensaciones_ – pensó Shun pero se convenció que Seiya se atragantaría con esa tarta de chocolate. Entonces dijo – Tenemos ciertas complicaciones en nuestras vidas y prioridades que no parecen ser compatibles. Aparte de que es un poco celoso y posesivo. _Por lo que recuerdo._

- ¿Y don celoso y posesivo tiene nombre?

- Búscale otro nombre que no sea ese- el caballero de Andrómeda esperaba que la conversación se terminara.

- Debe ser alguien que conozco o que puedo encontrar fácilmente, porque ni siquiera me dices su nombre de pila. Esta tarta de chocolate está buenísima, voy a pedir otro trozo. ¡Camarero!

Suponía que ahora vendría la segunda parte de la noche, en realidad sería una continuación de la anterior conversación aunque Seiya no se lo imaginaba ni por casualidad. Hades. El joven caballero optó por lo que hizo Atenea, decir las cosas justas y necesarias, además de alguna mentira, o mejor dicho disfrazar la verdad un poco. El día que sepa la verdad, está convencido que Seiya no va a hablarle en una temporada larga, o algo peor, le haría preguntas que se vería obligado a responder y a soportar los reproches.

- Seiya, creo que esta batalla no tiene nada que ver con las que hemos luchado en el pasado- dijo Shun de regresó al Santuario.

- Seguro que saldremos victoriosos como siempre. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a los dioses. Ya derrotamos a Ares, a Eris, a Poseidón y Hades. De acuerdo que hemos tenido algunas bajas, no lo niego y que algo nuestro ha sido destruido en cada combate. Cada uno de nosotros mira de recuperarlo de alguna manera.

- Amigo mío, te aseguro que esta vez es diferente. No es una guerra entre dos dioses y sus protectores, es una guerra entre los dioses. Es una guerra entre hermanos, entre padres, madres e hijos. Es una guerra a muerte. Muchos dioses pueden desaparecer. Sea cual sea el resultado todo va a cambiar.

- ¿Tan grave es?

- Sí. _Hades es cinco veces más fuerte que antes y estoy seguro que va a ser más poderoso, aún no hemos visto de lo que es capaz de hacer. Seguramente ya habrá conseguido alguna alianza con Poseidón. Sí, Seiya me encantaría decirte que el dios de los mares o al menos una parte de él se ha fusionado con Julián Solo, ahora son uno. Y Atenea aún no se ha dado cuenta _– y añadió - Por lo que he podido ver, escuchar y suponer, hace mucho tiempo que Zeus planea esto. En Africa he oído los susurros, algo incita a los hombres a luchar, a matarse los unos a los otros y te aseguro que es un dios, hasta ahora solo hacía conjeturas sobre ello pero ante los recientes acontecimientos, ya no tengo duda.

- Solamente conozco a un dios olímpico que es capaz de hacer eso, pero lo vencimos.

- No Seiya, expulsamos a Ares del Santuario, pero no le vencimos.

- ¡Mierda! Detestó pensar estas cosas, prefiero no hacerlo, vivo mejor y más tranquilo- Seiya consiguió que Shun riera, hacía tiempo que no oía la risa cristalina de su amigo.

- Buenas noches, Seiya – se despidió entre risas Shun.

- Sabes donde tienes que ir a dormir.

- Donde siempre cuando estoy aquí con los caballeros de bronce, con los niños. Espero que ya estén durmiendo, no tengo ganas de contar historias en estos momento.

- ¡Qué descanses Shun!

El caballero de Andrómeda camino tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el edificio reservado para los del rango de bronce, si bien es cierto que Shun es uno de los caballeros de la orden más poderoso y se habían oído voces de que debería compartir otra estancia, a él nunca le molesto donde dormir, con tal de estar tranquilo.

Sintió como una sombra le seguía y sonrió, en realidad la había sentido durante la cena, apenas una leve percepción, que paso desapercibida para su amigo, pero no para él. Le conocía demasiado bien, había sido su guardián en varias ocasiones, cosa que le molestaba. Y le había hecho jurar que no diría nada de lo que viera o hiciera cuando tenía esta tarea, la de protegerle.

- Me puedes explicar como te has librado de la presencia de Kanon y Hyoga, Radamanthys- exigió Shun a la sombra.

- Sencillo, esconder la energía y las ilusiones se han convertido en mi pasatiempo predilecto, pero no se lo comente a Hipnos, mi señor, sino me quedaré sin diversiones- contestó el espectro.

- ¡Claro que no! Siempre y cuando no comentes nada de mi conversación con Seiya a nadie, ni siquiera a Hades – la mirada dulce cambió a una fría, el juez Radamanthys no dijo nada pero implícitamente aquello significaba un sí.

Entró en el edificio, el guardián saludo con una inclinación, estaba ante el caballero de Andrómeda conocido por su piedad, su bondad, su poder y por su belleza interior y exterior, pero sólo se percato de la presencia de una persona, del caballero de bronce. Avanzaron los dos hacia la estancia que ocuparía Shun, pero a mitad de camino ambos se detuvieron.

- Será mejor que vuelvas a donde se supone que debes estar. Yo me encargaré de Acuario- dicho esto el espectro desapareció y Shun prosiguió su camino hacia su cuarto, el último a la derecha y como suponía seguía sin tener vecinos en los otros cuartos contiguos.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, respiró profundamente y la abrió. La decoración de la habitación seguía siendo igual de austera que siempre, un camastro, una mesa, una silla y un mueble para guardar algo de ropa, todo ello le recordaba a su época de entrenamientos en la isla de Andrómeda.

Apoyado contra la ventana iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, estaba él con sus ojos azul claro y cabello dorado, la persona que quería como a un hermano, la persona que salvo su vida en varias ocasiones, la persona que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, el señor de los hielos, el único que queda hasta que tome algún aprendiz. Hyoga de Acuario, aunque para él siempre será del Cisne. Porque así es Hyoga, un cisne de hielo con un corazón humano, majestuoso y elegante, también mortal y sin piedad como el frió de los hielos árticos donde se entrenó, conocedor de la muerte fría y eterna.

- Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, de oír tu voz.

- Yo también quería hablar contigo, Hyoga.

- Fui a buscarte, después que encerrásemos en una cómoda habitación a ese maldito juez del inframundo. Pero te habías marchado, supuso que estarías con Seiya.

- Sí, no te equivocas. Fuimos a comer musaka, muy buena por cierto. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

- Hermosa, cada día crece más. Es muy buena, apenas llora y duerme toda las noches, tienes que venir a verla, cuando... cuando esto termine o acaso volverás a alguna parte de África – dijo esto último en un tono un poco molesto.

- Por supuesto que iré a verla, al igual que a Flareng¿ella se encuentra bien?- dijo Shun sentándose en la cama.

- Sí, ella está muy bien. Siempre irradia felicidad, está muy feliz de ser madre- Hyoga se sentó junto a él en la cama. – Yo soy feliz de tener a mi hija, pero sería plenamente feliz si...

- No, Hyoga ya lo hemos hablado tantas veces que nos hemos quedado sin saliva- interrumpió Shun. – Disfruta de lo que tienes y no de lo que no tienes, o mejor dicho lo que no puedes tener.

A Shun le dolía ver la mirada dolida de su amigo, pero no podía permitir que Hyoga tuviera esperanza alguna con él. No quería hacerle más daño del que fuera necesario. La mano del más mayor acarició su pelo, peinándoselo.

- Parece que es definitivo que vas a llevar el pelo corto- la mano de Hyoga se atrevió un poco más acariciando su rostro.

- Será mejor que te vayas - atrapando la mano grande entre la suya más fina, apartándola de su rostro. Acción que aprovechó el caballero de acuario, para llevársela a los labios y besarla- ¡por favor, Hyoga! No lo hagas más difícil.

El rubio se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta que permanecía abierta desde que había entrado Shun. Antes de irse pronunció lo Shun temía.

- Yo sé que tú no me amas, pero yo nunca he podido dejar de amarte desde el primer momento que te vi en la mansión cuando éramos niños, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía. Da igual el tiempo que pase y la distancia que haya o que tú ... o que tú ames a otra persona, yo siempre te amaré. Siempre.

La puerta se cerró, Shun se recostó en la cama y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparán de sus ojos.

- Lo siento Hyoga, de verdad que lo siento mucho.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su rostro del frió caballero de Acuario.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** muchas gracias por leer y perdón por la tardanza.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón aquellas personas que me han dejado un comentario y que me ayudan a mejorar y corregir errores.


End file.
